Electronic distribution of media to consumers has become prevalent. For example, consumers have the ability to download digital items including audio media, video media, and text based media, such as electronic books (“eBooks”), to electronic devices. For many consumers, the ability to engage in a discussion and share opinions regarding digital items that have been downloaded can enhance a user's experience with digital items and with electronic devices utilized to access digital items. Enhancing a user's experience may result in additional downloads of digital items and increased use of electronic devices that can access digital items.